


Balancing Work and Home: Sam

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Balancing Work and Home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sam loses control of Redwing.  It turns out a certain little terror wants to be an Avenger too.Written as part of the Balancing Work and Home series with@thelookingglassalice





	Balancing Work and Home: Sam

There was a lot of chatter over the comms.  Sam kept half an ear on it, listening for his name or call sign as he maneuvered through the air, scanning the area for the people they were looking for.  The fight in the street had been hectic but it had moved indoors.  While the others had all followed, the wings weren’t particularly maneuverable in closed spaces so he’d stayed circling the building keeping Clint updated for an exit position.

He was just banking to the left when Redwing detached and zipped past him.  “What the fuck?”  He cursed tapping on the controls on his armband while trying to maintain his speed.  The robotic bird ignored all commands, instead, doing a vertical loop and following it up with a snap roll.  Sam cursed again and looked down at his controls to see if he could see what was going on.

“Sam!”  Clint barked through comms, “Watch out.”

Sam raised his head and pulled up hard to avoid crashing into the side of the Chrysler Building.  He banked to the left circling back to the building where the fight was happening.  Redwing tailed after him in a long set of barrel rolls.

“What was that, man?”  Clint asked.

“Got distracted.  Redwing is acting out of my control.”  Sam answered.  “I can’t figure out what’s going on.”

The sound of a child’s wild giggling filled the comms.  “Who’s that?  What’s going on here?”  Tony asked.

Sam looked back at Redwing and did a loop pulling in beside the robot.  “Paul?”  Sam asked.

The giggling intensified and Redwing rocked back and forth like it was trying to wave.

“Paul Edward Wilson!  How did you get the controls of Redwing?”  Sam scolded.  His words were met with hysterical laughter by most of the Avengers.

“Oh no, Pauly, he just used your full name, buddy.”  Clint teased.

“Alright, alright.  The task at hand people.”  Steve barked.

“Paul?”  Sam said.

There was giggling again.  “I hacked it.”

“You hacked it?  How did you hack it?”  Sam asked he swept to the left and Redwing followed after him.

“That might have been my fault, sorry bird boy,”  Tony replied.  There was a loud explosion on the far side of the building and Sam shot up soaring over the building.

“What did you do?”  Sam asked.

“He was really curious about FRIDAY and how she worked so I showed him some stuff.  I mean I’m impressed.  The kid has skills.  You should encourage that.”  Tony answered.

Sam shook his head and folded in his wings, plummeting downwards.  “Alright, Paul.  It’s really clever what you did, but I need Redwing back now.”

“They’re coming out the East Entrance.”  Steve barked.

Sam turned left and pulled out his guns.  He could see Clint rushing over the rooftops to get into position.

“No, daddy!  I wanna play!”  Paul cried as Redwing pulled up behind Sam and stuck to his tail.

“Seriously, Paul!  This isn’t a game!”  Sam snapped.

There was a chorus of ‘ooh’ through the comms and Sam couldn’t help but smile even as 8 armored criminals poured out of the side of the building.

“I can do this!  It’s like a video game.”  Paul protested.

Sam started firing at the group as arrows came flying in from above.  Redwing swooped forward and a tether shot out of it.  It hooked onto one of the men’s legs and the robotic bird circled around his legs tripping the criminal up and tying him into place.

“Nice going, Paul.  Good work.”  Steve said, as he cuffed the guy and took off after another.

Sam groaned as he took a dropkick to the back of the head of one of the men.  “Fine.  Be careful.  Redwing isn’t a toy.”

“Yay!”  Paul cheered.  “Thank you, daddy.”

The small robotic bird took off after someone else.  There was chaos as the rest of the Avengers pulled out of the building.  Sam got stuck in a brawl with the guy he’d kicked and ended up pulling him up into the air and dropping him.  Clint sent a net arrow at him catching the guy mid-air and pinning him to the wall.  

The group managed to collect up most of the criminals but one guy took off down the street as fast as he could.  Tony took after him but was quickly overtaken by Redwing.

“What the hell?  How is that little guy so fast?”  Tony asked as he increased the thrust of his suit.

“You’re not the only genius here, Stark.”  Sam shot back taking back off and getting some height to see what was happening.

Redwing overtook the guy and turned to face him.  The little laser gun mounted in the head popped out and started glowing.  The guy turned around to come face to face with Tony hovering in front of him, hand blasters trained on him.  The guy put his hands up and slowly sank to his feet.

“Nice going, champ,”  Tony said, cuffing the guy.  “You wanna join the Avengers?”

“Yes!  Please?  Can I, daddy?  Can I be a ‘venger?”  Paul begged, his voice full of excitement about the idea.

Sam groaned and landed beside Tony.  “Man, did you have to?”  He said outside the comms.  Tony made an exaggerated shrug and started laughing.

“Sorry, little dude.  There’s an Avengers’ age limit.  Tony forgot.”  Sam said.

“Oh yeah, I always forget about that,”  Tony said, stifling his laughter.

“So when I’m older?  Please, daddy?”  Paul pleaded.

“Yes.  When you’re older you can join the Avengers.”  Sam groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

“Yay!  I’m gonna be an Avenger!”   Paul cheered.  “Mommy!  Mommy!  I’m gonna be an Avenger!”

“What?  What are you talking about?”  Sam could hear your voice in the background and he smiled.

“I just helped daddy with Redwing.  Iron Man said I can be an Avenger!”   Paul said.

There was a pause and a shuffling sound.  “You did what?  Paul!  This is… I can’t…”  There was another pause.  “I am so sorry, honey!  I thought he was playing video games.”

Sam chuckled.  Don’t worry about it.  But if you can give me back controls of Redwing I’d appreciate it.”

“You got it.  Sorry, baby.  See you tonight.”  You said.

“Go easy on him,”  Sam replied and Redwing dipped down as the controls were returned to Sam.  He pressed a few buttons on the suit and he returned to his place in his backpack.  He looked up at Tony to see him laughing.  “I’m gonna kill you, you know?”  Tony just laughed harder and clapped Sam on the shoulder.


End file.
